La pupila negra de los gatos
by mistontli
Summary: A veces encontramos lo que necesitamos...aunque no lo estemos buscando
1. Chapter 1

INUYASHA AND CO SON PROPIEDAD DE LA PODEROSA RUMIKO T. YO SOLO ESCRIBO ESTO PARA CONJURAR UN BLOQUEO DE ESCRITOR SI LES GUSTA AVISENME…Y SINO TAMBIEN.

**La pupila negra de los gatos**

* * *

><p>Sal…metal…tierra… en su boca…<p>

Agua que cae suave…la carrera de un animal pequeño .… en sus oídos…

Profundo….lento…espeso… retumbar sordo de algo que muere… en su pecho….

No tan rápido como quisiera…ni tan lento como debería…

Se ha arrastrado a lo más denso del bosque….donde el sol apenas ilumina el suelo cubierto de una espesa capa de hojas muertas, que amortiguan su paso vacílate.

No ha buscado ayuda…

En un sentido extraño, que ha decidido que es mejor así…

Una muerte silenciosa. Justo como él. No puede dejar pasar la ironía…su medio hermano; hanyou y todo, le sobrevivirá. Un flujo de sangre sube violento por su garganta. Salpica su rostro y lo obliga a tenderse en el suelo fresco y maloliente.

Se le acaban las fuerzas… Un destello de luz en la esquina de su visión, le alerta.

La imagen es bellísima, con esfuerzo se levanta y avanza a trompicones, le toma demasiado tiempo y termina por mermar lo último de sus fuerzas. Se desploma hasta apoyar la espalda contra el precioso cerezo en plena floración.

Ha dejado de llover.

Se permite relajarse finalmente y admirar el diminuto prado a su alrededor. El árbol mece suavemente sus ramas, causando una espléndida lluvia de diminutas flores blanco-rosadas sobre su cabellera ensangrentada.

La cerrada capa de árboles se abre aquí, dejando este pequeño cerezo en medio de un campo de flores blancas y amarillas que brillan como gemas, con las gotas de lluvia aferrándose aun a sus pétalos.

No se culpa por el suspiro y la sonrisa que escapa de su boca al observar su entorno, retira lentamente, los restos de su armadura, sus blancos ropajes están prácticamente deshechos, pero se siente más libre ahora.

Cierra los ojos y descansa la cabeza contra el tronco

- Es…un lugar adecuado para morir…- Su voz le sorprende por lo tranquilo que ha sonado, aunque sabe que es la verdad.

Señor de Oriente, Lord de la casa de la luna, Príncipe de las arenas blancas más allá del mar, Heredero del comandante perro…Todos sus títulos son nada en este instante.

Sesshomaru

Y tal vez se deba a la proximidad de su muerte… se pregunta cuantos le han llamado por su nombre…

Es un ejercicio sin sentido, sin embargo no hay mucho que hacer mientras uno espera la muerte. Y se da cuenta con cierta melancolía, que en sus varios siglos de existencia son muy pocos los que le han llamado por su nombre. No tenía amigos, ni les necesitaba. Las hembras que compartían su cama, en las contadas ocasiones en que tal cosa había ocurrido, no tenían permitido ni mirarlo a los ojos…mucho menos llamarlo por su nombre.

Su madre y padre por supuesto, Totosai el herrero, Nami su anciana nana, Inuyasha su medio hermano y la sacerdotisa de la perla de Shikon… ¿Cuál era el nombre?... Se esfuerza un instante…no recordaba mucho de la hembra, salvo tal vez…el asombroso color de sus ojos…Azul media noche, con un destello de negro infinito en su centro.

Han pasado años y aún recuerda los días en que cazaba a Naraku, los días en que codiciaba la espada de su padre.

Los días en que consideraba a los humanos un sinsentido en el mundo alrededor de él. Cuanto aprendió en aquellos días. La luz del sol caldeaba el ambiente, lo sabía por la sensación de calor en su rostro, sin embargo dentro comenzaba a extenderse una sensación helada.

Su vista comenzaba a fallar, el aire entraba duramente en su cuerpo….la sangre que goteaba de múltiples heridas formaba ya un charco alrededor .

El final esta tan cerca…con un supremo esfuerzo se aferró a la memoria de aquellos días. Devanando el hilo de sus recuerdos tratando de recordar hasta el ínfimo detalle. Recordaba las campanillas diminutas que colgaban del bumerang de la cazadora…los extraños ojos violetas del monje lujurioso, había algo…un objeto amarillo que no alcanzaba a ubicar…. los enormes ojos inocentes del kitsune…el viejo kimono naranja de su querida Rin.

Rin…

Su pequeña había tenido una vida larga y dichosa, y sus pequeños hijos, hanyou como Inuyasha , le llamaban abuelo sin el más mínimo recato….Kiyoshi era un gran padre y había sido un leal compañero.

La boca comenzó a sentirse demasiado seca….una sed insoportable lo llenaba….podía escuchar el goteo cada vez más lento de su sangre, y el esfuerzo de su poderoso corazón…aferrándose a la vida

Se enfocó en un recuerdo, la sonrisa de Rin…. La inocencia que llevo como una ofrenda durante toda su vida…. Irónicamente su linaje, humano y todo, perduraría…mientras que el …

Inuyasha era lo único que quedaría del antiguo linaje de Touga, Inu no Taisho…. El pensamiento casi le hizo reír

Los parpados le pesan demasiado ahora. Dormir…..

Un estruendo resuena lejos él sabe que es cerca de donde el clan dragón lo embosco hace unas horas, intenta levantarse y prepararse para dar batalla…todo esfuerzo es inútil, su poder se ha ido…Un inmenso estallido sacude el bosque, y causa una inesperada cascada de flores a cubrirlo, se adhieren a la sangre dándole un aspecto ridículo.

Afortunadamente, ya no importa….Su corazón se lanza en una loca carrera…tratando de huir de lo inevitable, hasta que comienza a ralentizar su marcha….el latido se vuelve errático, un balbuceo comparado con el rugir normal de la sangre corriendo por sus venas. El pulso es más lento….sus ojos vuelven a cerrarse, la vista se empaña

Una masa de pelo blanco muy familiar aparece en su campo de visión….una última imagen antes de finalmente cerrar los parpados….una cama de pétalos ensangrentados lo recibe cuando cae al suelo.


	2. IMPROBABILIDAD

INUYASHA AND CO SON PROPIEDAD DE LA PODEROSA RUMIKO T. YO ESCRIBÍ ESTO PARA CONJURAR UN BLOQUEO DE ESCRITOR, PERO YA TIENE VIDA PROPIA….

**Improbabilidad**

La calidez a su alrededor era casi reconfortante…Si se esforzaba, podía imaginarse recostado a la sombra de un árbol, en uno de aquellos días de verano, cuando recorría sus fronteras junto a una pequeña sombra humana.

Agudizó sus sentidos tratando de comprender donde y con quien se encontraba. Lentamente abrió los ojos, sus pupilas dolieron un poco cuando el brillo de la luz matutina se coló en la habitación.

Parpadeo un par de veces para ajustar su vista. Un techo elevado de maderas claras… un sonido extraño cerca de su cabeza le hizo volverse de golpe.

Quedando nariz a nariz con un gato negro.

Considerando su situación, la visión de los ojos de un gato pegados a su rostro, era lo último que pasaba por sus pensamientos; debía estar muy cansado, porque se entretuvo contemplando tranquilamente las pupilas negras, orladas de un verde tenue.

El gato pareció conforme con su inspección y dándole un lametazo se aovilló nuevamente en la curva de su hombro.

Sesshomaru estuvo tentado a reír de lo ridículo de la situación, hasta que un pequeño pulso de energía se aproximó a él.

Una figura vestida de blanco se acercó hasta donde el permanecía inmóvil…Había intentado desplegar su yuki sin éxito…estaba totalmente drenado.

Pasarían días antes de poder recuperar su poder. Estaba indefenso como un cachorro…

Clavó la mirada en la figura de blanco que se cernía sobre él, no podía ver el rostro, una capucha le cubría la cabeza. Una mano pequeña se asomó entre los ropajes lanzando la capucha hacia atrás y bajando la seda que cubría la mitad del rostro… Piel pálida cabellos negros y unos enormes ojos azul medianoche, con el centro de un negro infinito similar al del gato que seguía tranquilamente dormido en el hueco de su cuello.

- Imposible… -La voz era la suya…pero tan suave, que evidenciaba el esfuerzo que una simple palabra le causaba.

- Improbable Sesshomaru…Imposible, es el afecto que Usagi te ha tomado en unos días.

- El gato….

- Se ha quedado prendado de tu cabello plata…o de tu abrumadora personalidad…

Sesshomaru contemplaba en silencio mientras la mujer se arrodillaba junto a él. El rostro era algo más ovalado, sin la grasa de la juventud…los labios eran gruesos y sonrosados igual que sus mejillas, el cabello ligeramente desordenado en la coronilla, caía en una pesada trenza sobre el hombro de aquella mujer.

Le hablaba como si se hubiesen visto hacía unos días y no los casi sesenta años que habían pasado ya.

Permaneció en silencio mientras ella hablaba, la vio preparar una serie de frascos y largas tiras de tela blanca, con cuidado retiró la sabana que cubría su cuerpo hasta las caderas….Inhalo profundamente, hasta ese momento no había reparado en su desnudez o en su vulnerabilidad.

Su primer impulso había sido levantar la mano y lanzarla lejos por atreverse a tocarlo con tata confianza…pero no pudo hacer ni ese movimiento….una emoción demasiado similar al miedo le apretó el estómago.

La mujer se detuvo un momento antes de remover el vendaje que cubría su torso y vientre hasta las caderas, estaba seguro que la mata de vello plateado que cubría su sexo estaba bien visible.

- No estas indefenso...solo…me tomé la libertad de anular tu capacidad de movimiento con un sello temporal…

El rugido le dolió al brotar de su garganta reseca, pero la ira que lo abrumaba era intensa.

-¡Sesshomaru! Mírame…- Las manos se apoyaron en sus hombros, el gato había despertado y permanecía sentado algo lejos de la escena. – Cuando te encontré estabas prácticamente muerto… tus costillas estaban fracturadas en varios pedazos, tu pulmón derecho colapso…brazos y piernas estaban rotos también….aun así…apenas volvía un poco de energía a tu cuerpo intentabas levantarte. Atacándome…no estabas en control de tu energía…las fracturas soldaban mal y tuve que….tuve que romperlas y alinearlas de nuevo…pero no servía de nada porque no dejabas de moverte….de luchar….Por favor déjame curarte. Tus huesos ya han sanado correctamente, solo las heridas internas se mantienen frágiles…estarás bien en unos días…

-Libérame mujer…

-No…cuando te hayas recuperado retiraré el sello y te llevaré fuera de mi aldea…entonces serás libre para matarme si eso deseas.

La mirada de Sesshomaru se clavó en la madera clara del techo mientras la mujer descubría sus heridas, lavaba su piel y la cubría nuevamente con aquellas telas llenas de ungüentos. No podía percibir bien su energía, ni su aroma, sus sentidos no estaban embotados. Era prisionero de Aquella mujer….

- Kagome….-La mujer se encogió cuando el pronunció su nombre…había odio destilando en cada letra. – Voy a cobrarme caro esta afrenta…Este Sesshomaru no es esclavo de nadie…

Un suspiro muy tenue y un asentimiento fue todo lo que obtuvo mientras la mujer salía con el rostro inclinado, sin hacer contacto con sus ojos ni una vez.

Cerró los ojos tratando de concentrar su energía, de localizar el sello para destruirlo…un suave peso se instaló en su pecho, al abrir los ojos se encontró con el gato dormido…sobre él.

El Señor del oeste cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse…con tanto ahínco, que sin darse cuenta se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

><p>PUES SIP, ESTE FIC ES CORTO, PERO ES UNA IDEA QUE ME HA RONDADO LA CABEZA Y MIS IDEAS SON COMO LOS NIÑOS CUANDO TE PIDEN ALGO….NO DEJAN DE DAR LATA HASTA QUE SE SALEN CON LA SUYA… ASI QUE ESPERO QUE ESTE FRUTO DE MIS DESVARIOS SEA DE SU AGRADO.<p>

ALIMENTA A LA NEURONA JOROBADA…MANDAME UN RVW

mistontli


End file.
